criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Butcher
The Grim Butcher is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Per butcher Raoul Colletti's report, the team found the dead body of a teenager named Jennifer Carter, who was found carved up and hanged upside down in Raoul's meat butchery warehouse. The killer turned out to be Raoul's daughter, Trish Colletti. Raoul refused to protect Trish as the police had enough evidence to prove her involvement in the murder. During her statement, Trish revealed the motive: one day Trish found out that Jennifer slept with her love interest, Raphael Soza, and could not afford Jennifer to get away with it given Raoul's panicking every time Jennifer came to the Colletti's butchery shop. So Trish kidnapped Jennifer, and then discreetly tortured her and butchered her up like a pig while no one was watching. Due to the heinous nature of the crime and the psychological disorders she demonstrated in the murder, Judge Hall tried Trish as an adult, but the latter countered that she did it for love because she knew Raphael was being brainwashed by Jennifer and that she had to act – grounds for a lifetime jail sentence with psychological monitoring and parole eligibility in 40 years. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Carter '(hanged to a butcher's hook and cut open in a gruesome murder) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Cleaver' Killer *'Trish Colletti' Suspects bro.PNG|Raoul Colletti orm.PNG|Trish Colletti r.PNG|Raphael Soza ome.PNG|One-Tooth Sam bino.PNG|Vanessa Carter Killer's Profile *The killer's feet measure 10". *The killer has black hair. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes C3-CS1.PNG|Warehouse C3-CS1(2).PNG|Jennifer's Backpack C3-CS2.PNG|Homeless Camp C3-CS2(2).PNG|Shack C3-CS3.PNG|Vanessa's Kitchen C3-CS3(2).PNG|Breakfast Table Steps Chapter 1 *Take down a body in the Butcher warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Shoe Print, and Garbage Can; Victim identified: Jennifer Carter; New Suspect: Raoul Colletti) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; New Suspects: Trish Colletti and Raphael Soza) *Examine Garbage Can. (Result: Bloody Cleaver; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Cleaver) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer has black hair and is a smoker) * Analyze Bloody Shoe Print. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's feet measure 10") *Talk to Trish Colletti. (Prerequisite: Raoul interrogated) *Talk to Raphael Soza. (New Crime Scene: Homeless Camp) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Prerequisite: Raphael interrogated; Clue: Panties; New Suspect: One-Tooth-Sam) *Examine Panties. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Talk to Raphael Soza. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. (Prerequisite: Homeless Camp investigated) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Vanessa is a smoker) *Investigate Vanessa’s Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Jennifer's Diary) *Talk to Trish Colletti. (Prerequisite: Jennifer's Diary restored; Profile updated: Trish is a smoker) *Talk to Raphael Soza. (Prerequisite: Jennifer's Diary restored; Profile updated: Raphael is a smoker) *Investigate Jennifer’s Backpack. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed; Profiles updated: Raoul's feet measure 10", Trish's feet measure 10") *Investigate Shack. (Prerequisite: Raoul interrogated; Clue: Bloodstained Rag) *Examine Bloodstained Rag (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Vanessa's feet measure 9.5", Sam's feet measure 10.5" and is a smoker, Raphael's feet measure 10". *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Breakfast Table) *Investigate Breakfast Table. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Warehouse. (Prerequisite: Raoul interrogated; Clue: Glasses) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Talk to Raoul Colletti. (Prerequisite: Blood Analyzed; Reward: 50 XP) *Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Prerequisite: One-Tooth-Sam interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Tooth) *Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. (Prerequisite: Tooth found; Reward: Jaunty Cap) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Vanessa's Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Prerequisite: Medal restored) *Examine Medal. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated after medal restored; Result: Birth Date) *Talk to Vanessa Carter. (Prerequisite: Birth date deciphered; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *In the crime scene "Jennifer's Backpack", the word "REDЯUM" ("Murder" spelled backwards) can be seen in the background. This is most likely a reference to Stephen King's The Shining – a horror novel in which the word works as a plot device. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area